Tonight
by black-roses-aya-fujimiya
Summary: Murder has just been commited,Sena saw it! More info in chap 1.
1. Default Chapter

On a cold friday night,it was a foggy night you can't see but while walking you hear a scream.What did it mean? Is it a sign? A sign of murdered? Sena was coming back home after he was doing his own shopping but while walking he seen it! He just saw someone killed his own member from WeiB but who? The killer heard his movement but has he seen him? This is going to give Sena the night to remembered.But he tries to forget but the murderer will not let him forget! The Killer is closer than he thinks is it one of his team member or someone else? This takes place in Gluhen,Aya and Ken are a couple in this fan fiction.If I make any errors of spelling sorry I am using text doucment.If you would like to checked it over I can send you the chapters if you want.But anyhow please enjoy the story please review but don't flame me for everything. 


	2. Beginning

It was a very quiet fall day,all the people were walking in the cold breezy day.In this flowershop something terriable is going to happen its going to strike in terror.Sena is the victim of this deadly terror that is going to perk up.This is his story.It all started on a peaceful normal cold day Sena was sitting outside of the flowershop reading a book.Kyou walks out the door he glance over at Sena seeing him reading.  
  
"Sorry to disturb,you from reading but what book are you reading?" He asked. Sena looks up from his book holding his finger from where the page he was reading.  
  
He reply, "Well,I am reading a book call "Murder Among Us" its very interesting you see this girl has saw a murdered taking place,and she is afraid that the killer had saw her who seen the crime." Kyou just sighs taking a deep breath and yawns.Just than Yoji walking down the street he stood by the door looking at them with a cheerful smile.  
  
"You wont believed what had happen to me,I met a beautiful girl.I think she has the hots for me." Yoji said. Kyou rolled his eyes looking at Yoji he lower his head down next to Sena.  
  
He whisper, "Yoji,has been seeing different girls everyday." Sena sighs as he went back to his reading.as he was reading something popped up in his mind.  
  
"Kyou is right about Yoji,he sees different girls everyday and always want to go out with them.Kyou seem not to like what Yoji does everyday he could either be jealous or just has his own oppion." Sena thought. Aya and Ken were inside the shop helping the customers with the flowers.Aya frowns looking outside seeing Yoji there with Sena and Kyou.He looked at Ken,who was working outside he than went outside,looking at the 3 taping his foot with his hand on his hip.  
  
Aya frowns, "This isn't the lounge around the flowershop.Come back inside,we need lot of help in the flowershop.You shouldn't be lazy already! Tommrow is Friday,and we are close that time." Yoji groan.  
  
"Who died and made him the boss of us?" He murmers to himself. He start to walk into the flowershop,Sena was still riding when Kyou started to shake him up.  
  
He said, "Sena,snapped out of it we have to go back in the shop and work." Sena nods as he stood up he looked at the book.  
  
"I am so hooked up into this book,it seemed that I can't stop reading it." Sena said. Yoji looks at Sena.  
  
He yawned, "Why bothering being hooked up on books,sometime its boring to read." A woman who was waiting patiently for her flowers she overhears Yoji.  
  
"I love to read,I like to read poetry I even write poems myself." She said. Yoji looks at her he smiles.  
  
"Did I say hate reading? Well,you know I don't I actucally love poetry did I ever tell you that I am a poetry writer myself? Expressing myself is the key of writing the best poem ever." He said. The woman gasp in amusement she looks at him.  
  
She said, "I didn't know that,it is so amazing we should go out with each other." Yoji smiles looking back at the others with a grin.  
  
Yoji told the woman, "Give me your number,and I will call you we could hooked up with each other sometime." She gave him her number after she brought her flowers she left.Kyou frowns again seeing that Yoji is causing enough trouble already. 


End file.
